1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved safety drive chuck which is an improvement over the safety drive chuck as disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,999 which issued on Dec. 11, 1973.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the safety drive chuck as disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,999 has proven particularly satisfactory regarding the primary safety-insuring function thereof, certain other aspects of the chuck construction have evidenced a need for improvement. More specifically, it may be understood that for use, for example, under conditions wherein high torque loads are applied to the patented drive chuck over relatively extended periods of time, certain operational problems with the chuck bearing assembly have arisen. Too, suitable mounting of the patented drive chuck has, under certain conditions, proven somewhat difficult, as has movement of the chuck locking means between the respective open and closed positions thereof.